Yoshikage Kira vs Kars
Description JoJo's Bizarre Adventure has many, many villains in the series. However, when DIO isn't around to menace the Joestar bloodline, these two take matters into their own hands. Yoshikage Kira, Morioh's quiet Stand using serial killer takes on Kars, the Ultimate Life Form. Introduction Aqua: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. Where do we start with this series? The amazing characters, the cool and interesting fights, the awesome side characters like Kakyoin and Gyro Zeppeli... Octoling: Or the badass main antagonists. One of these is Battle Tendency's villain Kars. Many JoJo fans have questioned which Part 3 to Part 8 characters could beat him, and we're two of those theorists. Aqua: For this battle, we have lined up the most likely JoJo villain that could take Kars down to... well, take Kars down. Yoshikage Kira, Morioh's silent Stand using murderer. Octoling: And Kars the Ultimate Life Form. She's Aqua and I'm Octoling. Aqua: And its our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to see who would win a JoJo Battle. Yoshikage Kira Aqua: The town of Morioh was quiet and peaceful. Nothing out of the ordinary had occured for sometime after the town's creation in the 80s, and it seemed like this place was nothing but a sane, quiet and normal town. Octoling: That was until the murder of a young girl by the name of Reimi Sugimoto appeared to attract attention across town. The poor girl and her dog Arnold had been killed by an unknown man, who wished to seek a quiet life. Then why did he kill someone? Aqua: To answer that, we need to look at the Kira family, and their young son Yoshikage Kira. Octoling: Little Yoshikage was a normal school kid who did amazingly academically. He lived a pretty normal childhood up until his teens, where something sparked in his mind. Brace yourselves, because there's gonna be a lot of fetish stuff explored. Aqua: One time, Yoshikage went to an art exhibition, and there he saw the infamous Mona Lisa. Looking at the iconic painting, Kira developed a... strange liking for Mona Lisa's hands. Octoling: This, combined with a tendency to always throw away any attention he could get by always being 2nd or 3rd in competitions, made teenage Yoshikage into a sociopath. Question Aqua, why hands? Seems like a very odd fetish to me! Aqua: Yoshikage himself likes the complexity of hands and all the wonders they can do. Hence why he chose hands, and not something like feet. Octoling: Oh, okay! Aqua: Moving on, Yoshikage's obsession led to him killing women to steal their hands as his... 'girlfriends'. Octoling: Eww, that's even worse than foot fetish art. That memory of Sonic playing with his socks won't leave my head. ' ' Octoling: AHHH, GET IT OUT OF MY HEAD!!! Kars Interlude Pre-Fight Fight Results Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:RoadRollerDio Category:'JoJo's Bizarre Adventure' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Battle of Wits Themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:Main Antagonist Duel Category:Antagonist Themed Death Battles Category:Jojo vs Jojo Category:'Company' themed Death Battles